Ellos y ellas también
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: La boda de sus amigos Naruto y Sakura se realiza en poco tiempo. Ellos insisten en tener una despedida digna de solteros; ellas tampoco se quedan atrás./ Adaptación de "The Hangover", película dirigida por Todd Phillips./ SasuHina.


**G**enero: Comedia.

**P**rotagonista: Hinata.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

***** –Hablan.  
***** _Recuerdos.  
_

Adaptación de la película: ¿Qué paso ayer? o The Hangover.

* * *

**E**llos y ellas también

* * *

**C**_apítulo uno_

* * *

La boda de Sakura Haruno había sido desde un principio un caos gráfico. La noticia sorprendió a todos sus amigos como también los alegró. Hubo quienes la felicitaron y otros que apresurados comenzaron las preparaciones para la misma. Cinco meses de agitación que les cobró a más de uno un dolor de cabeza (menos a Ino, organizadora y dama de honor de la novia). Si desde el inicio las aguas no habían estado tranquilas un Tsunami se presentó el último mes, ni hablar de la última semana. Escombros yacían desparramados por doquier, o lo estarían en poco tiempo porque aunque la marea fuera baja nadie se podía fiar.

La afortunada o condenada, según los graciosos, era una mujer mucho más que hermosa. Cabello rosa y ojos color jade, realmente hermosos. Un metro setenta, y aunque no portaba una buena delantera su trasero era uno de los mejores entre sus amigas. La mayoría de estas mujeres que afirmaba eran de su confianza eran demasiado atrevidas convirtiéndola a ella una de las que imponía el orden, ya sea con fuerza bruta o a los gritos, en sus mejores días con una voz calmada y fría. La única suave entre todas poseía el apellido Hyuuga herencia de su padre, un empresario muy importante, y era una gran ayuda cuando requería de orden y tranquilidad.

Hinata Hyuuga destacaba entre las amigas por ser una de las más delicadas también serena, educada y tímida. Su lenguaje era perfecto y cualquiera apostaría su entera fortuna a que nunca juró e insultó a nadie. Ella fue la encargada de ayudar a Sakura a escoger su vestido de novias al ser considerada la más apta y delicada si bien la moda no era su fuerte; y aunque la tímida chica había estado enamorada en su debido tiempo del ahora novio de Sakura parecía no importarle a nadie, menos a ella. Fue en el inicio del tercer año que decidió olvidarlo para enterarse a fines de éste que aquel rubio encantador había logrado emparejarse con la mujer que siempre soñó. Estaba muy feliz por él, por ambos. Ahora a los veintisiete años de edad le alegraba ser partícipe de semejante acontecimiento.

Peinando su larga cabellera azul oscuro observó a través del espejo a la futura esposa de Uzumaki. Se veía hermosa debajo de aquel vestido blanco que con precisión había seleccionado. Su ligero maquillaje le sentaba bien y su blanca piel igual a la suya le daba el toque delicado para formar la combinación perfecta de su apariencia.

–¿Qué dices Hinata? Lindo. ¿No? –junto a una sonrisa amable asintió a las palabras de Sakura–. Estoy segura que a Ino le gustara, finge estar ofendida al negarle elegir algún vestido pese a ser mi dama de honor. ¿Te imaginas? De seguro me daría uno rojo para hacer de mi look algo más original que tradicional y el dichoso vestido me quedaría un poco más abajo del muslo, con suerte.

Hinata rió ante las palabras, ciertamente de Ino uno podía esperar cualquier cosa. Desde un vestido color rojo hasta uno verde fosforescente donde las piernas debían ser visibles por ley. Se imaginó la escena divertida cuando la pelirrosa comenzó a quitarse el vestido y se irguió para ayudarla casi inmediatamente.

–Estarás hermosa –dijo mientras tomaba las telas en sus manos–. Naruto y vos lo harán bien, son la pareja perfecta.  
–Ciertamente –comenzó divertida y nerviosa Sakura a la vez que se sonreía en el espejo–, no espero mucho de Naruto. Al igual que Ino me lo imagino esperándome con un traje naranja. ¡Ese Naruto! Jamás cambiará, es más, te lo puedo apostar aunque en el fondo deseo que todo sea perfecto: sin nada extraño, sólo blanco y negro.  
–Sé de fuente confiable que no habrá colores llamativos ni nada naranja –guardando el vestido de novia sonrió inconscientemente para al instante sonrojarse al notar las condiciones de Sakura–. Sasuke se encargó de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza a Naruto. Además, él está dispuesto a todo por hacerte feliz.  
–Lo sé, lo sé. Ha estado lo suficientemente nervioso para hacerme escupir cualquier bebida o comida debido a la risa. Aunque también yo lo esté, bastante.

Hinata frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. Últimamente Sakura retorcía inclusive más que ella sus dedos pero lo que le molestaba giraba en torno a que hace una semana había estado más bien emocionada para de repente sonreír temblorosa más de una vez. Podía jurar que había algo más que inquietaba a la Haruno, algo que ella no conocía ni de asomo. Después de todo no era tan cercana a ella como Ino, amiga de la pelirrosa de la infancia. Al verla suspirar supo que algo de verdad andaba mal, algo más allá del compromiso.

–No me lo hagas recordar Hinata –se adelantó rápidamente Sakura comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación con ansiedad–. No preguntes, por favor.

En cualquier otra situación habría cedido a sus palabras y asentido con respeto a su silencio, sin embargo había ocasiones donde esas advertencias entre líneas pequeñas gritaban por ser corrompidas. Sakura necesitaba hablar y de su consejo. Ella daría su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla a solucionar el problema que le quitaba la sonrisa ensoñadora que debería tener.

–¿Qué...? –antes de terminar la pelirrosa explotó tirándose en la cama.  
–¡Ino! –gritó–. Ino es el problema. ¿Lo entiendes? –suspiró sin querer oír respuesta–. Quiere hacerme una despedida de soltera, Hinata. ¿Puedes creerlo? –Hinata intentó hablar siendo nuevamente interrumpida–. Yo sí lo creo, mas lo que no es de dónde ha sacado la idea –la miró insinuante dando a entender que la respuesta debía ser obvia si bien la ojiperla no pillaba ninguna–. ¡De los chicos! Quieren organizar una despedida de soltero para Naruto –volvió a recostarse bruscamente–. La sola idea de imaginármelo rodeado de mujeres, alcohol y sus amigos me revuelve el estomago. ¿Si me lo corrompen? ¿Si me hez infiel?  
–Naruto no es así, Sakura –le sonrió con seguridad–. Vos más que nadie debés conocerlo. Es inclusive más inocente que yo, y muy fiel.  
–Pero... –Hinata negó y más tarde salió de la habitación. Debía atender a quién llamaba en la puerta.

Tras bajar las escaleras procesó las palabras dichas por la Haruno. Una despedida de soltera, pensó, Ino de verdad está loca. Por su cabeza rondaba la idea de una fiesta bastante tranquila, aquello que se mostraba en las películas era algo más bien exagerado de lo que podría ser sólo unas pizzas, música ligera y películas. Desde siempre su inocencia había provocado que se sorprendiera más de una vez y lo volvería a hacer si seguía con esa idea mas viniendo de Ino uno podía esperar cualquier cosa, así que podía decir que estaba preparada.

–Ya va –al abrir la puerta quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio.

Allí, parada con una enorme sonrisa pícara, yacía Yamanaka Ino. No estaba desnuda ni vestía extrañamente, no obstante, en sus manos notó cuatro pasajes con destino a Las Vegas. La fecha del vuelo le sorprendió todavía más: dos días antes de la boda.

–P-Pasa.

Por más preparada que quisiera estar Hinata no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que le esperaba en tal lugar.

[ . . **. **]**  
**

Hyuuga suspiró nerviosa viendo a través de la ventana del gran avión. Las Vegas, repetía mentalmente todavía sin creérselo. Ella estaba viajando a Las Vegas, junto a Karin, Ino y, con obviedad, Sakura. Estaba tentada a arrancarse los cabellos y lo haría de no ser tan educada, preocupándose todavía más que en la otra punta viajaran Sasuke junto al novio y algunos amigos más. Pues por más gracioso que sonara los dos amigos de los novios querían hacer la despedida en Las Vegas. Kiba había insistido e Ino no había dado ni un solo paso atrás.

_–No te preocupes, Sakura. Cuidaré de tu novio allá en Las Vegas –comenzaba Kiba demasiado relajado ignorando la incomodidad que la simple idea provocaba en Haruno. El hecho de que él le dijera tales palabras aumentaba su inseguridad–. Será sólo un día, nada que unas películas y pizzas no puedan solucionar. No te aburrirás sin Naruto, lo prometo._

_Esa frase determinó la primera explosión de Ino que enfureció ante la insinuación de esposa ciega y obediente. Sus amigas y los chicos, tanto Naruto y Sasuke como Suigetsu lo notaron, mas pareció no hacerlo Kiba Inuzuka. El castaño y mejor amigo de Hinata siguió despreocupado y divertido sobre el sofá._

_–En realidad –empezó la rubia–, nosotras ya teníamos planes para no aburrirnos perro._  
_Antes de que Kiba hablara se le adelantó Naruto–. ¿Qué planes, Ino? ¿Sakura?_  
_  
–Oh, nada importante yo no..._  
_–¡He reservado ya los pasajes a Las Vegas! –gritó con demasiada energía ignorando el repentino silencio en la sala. Miró a Sakura y guiñándole un ojo prosiguió–. Sé de buena información –miró a Kiba–, que es el lugar indicado para realizar la despedida perfecta de soltero... o soltera –se volvió ahora a Karin que con diversión peinaba sus rojos cabellos utilizando sus dedos–. También escuché que allá los chongos sobran, y arden, por cierto._

_Hinata miró sin comprender la escena. Comprendía lo del viaje y el porqué de la tensión, mas no que los varones del sitio se tensaran al escuchar la palabra "chongos" que según sus deducciones debía de ser alguna comida no le encontraba el inconveniente. Tosió, sabiendo que aquello no debía de ser comida por la tensión repentina. Antes de formular con timidez la pregunta Sasuke se le adelantó negando con la cabeza._

_–¿Hombres calientes? –preguntó mirando a Hinata que enrojeció para luego volverse a Ino–. Mira a Hinata, no aguantará, tampoco Sakura._  
_–No –dijo rápido Naruto irguiéndose en su asiento–. Ustedes no..._  
_–¿Por qué no? –turno de Sakura quien notó cómo en Ino se producía una segunda explosión. Ella recién experimentaba la primera. Estaba indignada. ¿Naruto sí podía ver a mujeres desnudas y en cambio ella debía encerrase en su pieza constantemente preocupada de que le fueran infiel? Además, sabía que jamás lo engañaría y repentinamente la idea de viajar a Las Vegas le comenzó a agradar. Por un lado para relajarse y por otro para distraerse._  
_–Sakura vos no..._  
_–Ustedes tendrán su despedida de soltero –habló Karin bastante relajada y con los hombros encogidos–, bien, no hay problema, pero nosotras también la tendremos._

_Dejando a los muchachos boquiabiertos las mujeres se retiraron de la habitación, siendo Hinata arrastrada por Karin que daba crédito a las palabras de Sasuke; sin embargo quería más que nada divertirse en las vegas. Corromper a Hinata y a Sakura tampoco sonaba mal, más bien le divertía la sola idea. Se entusiasmó con sólo imaginárselo cuando escuchó las palabras dulces de Sakura, confirmación de que cualquier intento de corromper a la pelirrosa sería un completo fracaso._

_–Te amo, Naruto, y no pienses estupideces. Jamás podría estar con otro hombre que no fueras vos._  
_–Yo tampoco, y también te amo, Sakura-chan._

La voz del piloto la desterró de sus recuerdos haciéndola reparar en su acompañante. Karin se había marchado a algún lugar del cual no tenía idea y en cambio un hombre se hallaba junto a ella. Al sentir su mirada Sasuke se volvió hacia ella.

–Me cuesta imaginarte en un lugar como éste. –Hinata pensaba igual. Escuchar a Ino hablar de las cosas que las esperarían allí había sido de lo más aterrador. No estaba segura de poder aguantar siquiera unas dos horas en esa ciudad. La fiesta no era lo suyo y bien lo sabía Sasuke que no perdía de vista ninguna de sus expresiones, y al devolverle la mirada no pudo evitar reparar en su mirada cálida que siempre la reconfortaba.

Había veces que le costaba entender cómo funcionaba lo que podía definir como una amistad si bien nunca lo plantearon. Sólo se comenzaron a hablar y aunque no de muchas palabras los dos se amoldaban a la perfección. Así que sí, Sasuke Uchiha, aunque el contraste de ella, era su amigo. Inclusive hasta el color de sus ojos eran distintos: los de él oscuros, los de ella de un exótico color blanco con tintes lilas.

–A mí también –sonrió al volver a mirar por la ventana–, pero no debe ser tan malo. ¿No?

El severo rostro de Sasuke no la animó, tampoco que volviera a negar como cuando la acusaba de ser demasiado inocente y hasta tonta; mas lo era.

–No te imaginas lo que te espera –dijo todavía estoico–. Cualquier cosa que pase me llamás, Hinata. Después de todo soy el que siempre termina salvándote de cualquier situación –estuvo por levantarse evitando hacerlo al recordar cierto detalle que debía aclarar–: no aceptes bebidas de extraños ni cualquier otro objeto. No pierdas de vista tu propia bebida y no...

Hinata rió ante las advertencias de un clásico padre–. No lo haré, no soy tan inocente. Tengo veintisiete años, Sasuke.  
–Hmp. A veces pareces de quince.

Media hora más tarde aterrizaron en su destino y Hinata se hubiera comido las uñas de no tenerlas pintadas. Al bajar todos estaban allí reunidos. Cuatro de ocho se marcharon a la izquierda mientras luego de un rato los restante salieron tras la salida derecha. La despedida de ambos sería en la misma ciudad pero no en el mismo sitio. Kiba y la misma Ino habían acordado no revelar los lugares a los que asistirían a sus amigos mientras ellos habían intercambiado información para evitar cualquier contacto. Ingenioso y tramposo plan, pensó Hinata, e innecesario.

Se instalaron con las chicas en un hotel bastante costoso donde Ino había reservado una suite. Desempacaron cualquier pertenencia y la necesidad de una ducha era insoportable. Hinata fue la primera en adentrarse en ésta, advertida por Ino que si no salía en treinta minuto ella misma la iría a buscar. Siendo la tarde tenían tiempo de sobra para prepararse e irse a dónde fuese que Ino las llevase. No les había revelado el nombre del lugar mas sí que sería la despedida de soltera más loca del año, inclusive mucho más divertida que la de los chicos aunque desconocía información. Cuando se vistió el paisaje del ventanal la distrajo de la espera. Confirmaba que era inocente y anticuada tanto que su próximo destino la asustaba. Sasuke tenía razón, ella lo apoyaba pero no arruinaría aquella noche. Prometió dar su mejor esfuerzo a las luces de esa cuidad. Después de todo la idea de la despedida de soltera de Sakura la emocionaba en algún sentido.

La mujeres ya se habían preparado y tras Ino informarles que partirían en cinco minutos tanto la novia como Hinata comenzaron a sudar. Olvidando sus propios nervios animó a Sakura puesto que debía aprovechar al máximo esa noche, que por sobre todo era suya.

Sin embargo, Hinata manteniendo su promesa fue incluso la que más la disfrutó e hizo junto a sus amigas de esa noche la más alocada de todas.

La despedida de Sakura se convirtió en la mejor despedida de soltera ante cualquiera, inclusive ante la de Naruto.

[ . . **. **]

El estridente sonido de algún reloj la despertó de uno de sus mejores sueños. Intentó abrir los párpados deteniéndose en el intento al impedírselo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sintió mal, teniendo la sensación que aunque no lo recordara acabara de escapar de una horrible pesadilla. Restregó sus ojos. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Mejor dicho: ¿Se había dormido?

Obligó a sus párpados a alzarse y logró ver entre el negro que en su alrededor todo se hallaba borroso. No aguantó y decidió seguir privando a sus ojos de cualquier luz para volverse boca abajo. Fue entonces que sintió de pronto un peso cálido y agradable en su espalda baja. Suspiró, completamente sensible y extasiada tras el contacto. Intentó moverse para recibir más calor, no obstante, del otro lago un fuerte brazo la envolvió atrayéndola a un cuerpo bastante grande; y cuando algo completamente sólido apretó sus senos al tiempo que lo mismo sucedía con su espalda despertó de manera instantánea.

–Dios santo –soltó incrédula al lograr sentarse bruscamente. Sus mejillas ardieron sintiendo una extrema vergüenza... y cómo no sentirla. ¡Estaba entre medio de dos hombres! No eran cualquiera, claro que no. A sus lados yacían los mismos dioses griegos o sus exactas imitaciones; y aunque estaba desnuda la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó considerablemente.

Realizando varios ejercicios de respiración y tras taparse tímidamente el rostro con las manos se arrastró de la cama hasta el suelo cuidando de no tocar ni mirar nada. Gateó y sin opciones se colocó la camisa que adivinó era de alguno de esos dos hombres. Siguió arrastrándose hasta finalmente salir del cuarto encontrándose con algo que la impresionó todavía más que la escena anterior. No era ningún hombre más desnudo, al contrario, un maletín abierto repleto de dólares. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, impresionada. Jamás le había sucedido algo igual y en vez de alegrarse se preguntó si sus amigas no la habían dormido para robar un banco. Intentó recordar, también, encontrándolo inútil y desesperándose.

–Oh, mierda –ignorando el haber pronunciado una mala palabra por primera vez tomó sus cabellos mientras se levantaba–. ¿Qué carajos pasó?  
–¿Hinata?

Rápidamente se volvió a la voz sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una desnuda Karin. Se irguió en su cuerpo y agachó el rostro para evitar mirar.

–Oh, así que vos también –dijo Karin–. ¿Está en el cuarto?

Frunció el ceño confundida viendo como Karin se dirigía a su cuarto. Entonces corrió hacia el de la pelirroja con la certeza de que algo similar había sucedido. Dios santo, pensó, esto se pone cada vez peor. Sobre la cama se encontró con dos mujeres: Ino, que dormía boca abajo plácidamente descubriendo en su espalda un tatuaje con un nombre extranjero; y otra mujer castaña la cual no conocía que se levantaba para mirarla a ella confundida. Luego pasando de la sorpresa de la peliazul, la castaña le sonrió acercándose a su persona para robarle un húmedo beso y pasar más tarde al baño.

–¡Santo cielos, Santa Hinata! ¡Con dos!

Al escuchar el grito de Karin bajó la mirada apenada sintiendo que prontamente se desmayaría aunque la vergüenza se desvaneció para ser remplazada por pánico al sentir algo entre sus dedos. Al alzar u mano confirmo que lo que tocó efectivamente era una alianza.

Sonrió y, posteriormente, se desmayó.

* * *

[ A_iko _H_yuuga-chan_ ]

* * *

Hace rato que tenía esto escrito y lo quería subir, porque sí xD. (Acepto retadas por mi irresponsabilidad con mis fics D:)

No voy a abandonar ninguna pero les confirmo que puede, o que así va a ser (xD), que me tarde con todas. Estuve ocupada haciendo dibujos que tenía que entregar para el martes y otros tantos hoy, y estoy por suerte libre de ellos ahora, sin embargo entre estudio y otras obligaciones no me da mucho el tiempo de escribir. Quiero adelantar capítulos antes de subirlos a las apuradas así les doy tres capítulos seguidos al menos, como compensación.

Bien, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado. Está basada en una de mis películas favoritas y no va a ser muy larga. No sé si pase los siete capítulos (Cierto: no sé si sería una adaptación o más bien me estaría basando en la película, porque de ser una adaptación creo que está muuy adaptada ¿Qué dicen?).

Ahora me voy de paseo a dejar comentarios en los fics que aunque los leí por celular no loo comento por celu por cuestión de comodidad; y sí: ya tengo compu nueva (:D) la otra se hizo mi*rda y fue imposible salvarla ):

¡Saludos! ;D


End file.
